


stop, play it cool

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism (implied), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: "Don't know why it matters, though. What happened to 'completely platonic and no pressure?'" Daiki asks."I don't want to hear about what is and isn't appropriate from the guy who called me five times to ask me about what shoes to wear onhislast completely platonic and no-pressure meet up with his friend," Satsuki says drily.Unofficial sequel todo right by others, do right by you. Set post HS graduation for both Satsuki & Riko.





	stop, play it cool

**Author's Note:**

> you can definitely read this as a stand alone piece. Some things to know from do right by others, do right by you: 
> 
> \- Satsuki played ball with the Touou women's ball club as a small forward  
> \- Riko founds the women's ball club at Seirin High; she was the shooting guard and the captain for all three years she was in school  
> \- They met during the Seirin/Touou Inter-High match during Riko's second year and Satsuki's first. It didn't go well until it did
> 
> Aomine's part in this fic kind of grew legs and got away from me, so just assume that some things were a little different when he didn't have Satsuki around almost all the time to mom him. You get to pick which friend it is he's going on not-dates with.

The edge of Satsuki's favorite skirt is sweet and flirty, breaking the tailored pencil silhouette with a burst of lace-edged pleats that fall two inches past the hem. It's cute and light and it matches terrifically with the drape-y satin top that Daiki had bullied her into buying last season. She shimmies a little to settle the pleats looks herself dead in the eye in the mirror and whirls around to face her best friend, who is squishing the hell out of his favorite of her soft stuffed animals under him on her bed. 

"Well?" 

Daiki looks up from the magazine he's been flipping through and shifts the pop in his mouth to the pocket of his cheek. " Looksh  good," he slurs. "I  tol  choo about that top. Shatin and big  titsh \-- perfect combo."

Satsuki rolls her eyes. Daiki had  _ actually  _ said that the 'fall of the fabric' would soften the transition between her breasts and her hips which would help 'whatever issue I know you've been having about it,' but she wasn't going to ruin his illusion in the moment. He'd been dead right, of course, just like she'd been right about those jeans with the weird dark wash panels sewn into the sides and the raw hems he had initially balked at on the same shopping trip.

"Don't know why it matters, though. What happened to 'completely platonic and no pressure?'" Daiki asks, pulling the  loli  out of his smirking mouth with a  _ pop _ . She's too proud of him to tell him to get that sticky shit away from her sheets-- a year ago the candy would have been a cigarette. Five months sober, eleven months nicotine free; she keeps a count of the days with little cat stickers stuck right on the wall under her hanging calendar. 

"I don't want to hear about what is and isn't appropriate from the guy who called me five times to ask me about what shoes to wear on  _ his _  last completely platonic and no-pressure meet up with  _ his _  friend," Satsuki says drily. She ruffles her hair, fluffing it to check the way it falls over her shoulders as she watches Daiki scowl at her in the mirror with satisfaction. "Up or down, do you think?" 

"Up. With one of the millions of hair things you have, though, not in another ponytail." 

Satsuki freezes mid reach for the elastic wrapped in its typical place around her wrist and pouts over her shoulder at Daiki when he laughs at her. 

"Fine,  _ fine _ ," she mutters and drags out the little box of fiddly hair clasps and delicate sticks that Daiki and her mother have been gifting to her fruitlessly since she was ten years old. She's an athlete-- ponytails are 90% of her hair-do repertoire. There's nothing  _ wrong _  with a nice ponytail, no matter what her friend has to say about it.

Ten minutes of bickering about up-dos later, Satsuki goes digging for shoes in her closet, still grumbling. Her favorite over-the-knee boots have a perfect, chunky, absolutely-platonic-and-no-pressure heel, and she tugs them on after Daiki makes an approving noise behind her. She doesn't give Daiki time to critique her jacket choices; she just throws the lightest coat she has in an acceptable color and  grabs  the little clutch her not-date had bought her last holiday . She sucks in a deep breath and  checks herself out one last time. 

_ Not bad _ , she thinks with a little roll of her shoulders, just as Daiki says, "Aida would be an absolute idiot not to get with the program when she sees how great you look, Satsuki."

Honestly surprised, Satsuki turns back to look at him straight on. Daiki's sitting up mostly, sprawled out on her small, low bed, all long legs and serious, focused eyes. A year ago, the  loli  Daiki's holding carefully away from her sheets would have been a cigarette spilling ash; a year ago, he wouldn't have been here at all, would have told her off for wasting his time and gone to find something better to do than talk his best friend through a crisis about her impending not-date with the girl she was crushing on.

Satuki  looks away first, tipping her face down to watch her fingers carefully smooth her skirt him. "Yeah?" She can't help but ask, suddenly shy. Riko has had Satsuki's attention since Satsuki's first  InterHigh  tournament, and she's confident that she's had Riko's attention for just as long. But, there's a difference between being rivals and mostly-friends and what Satsuki wants, which is all of that and a nice healthy side of kissing. Satsuki has all the information she can get her hands on, and it all points to a positive outcome if she makes the effort to bridge the gap between friends and kissing friends, but-- Well, there's always a 'but', or a 'what if', or a million other things holding her back.  

"Yeah, Satsuki," her friend says, still serious. "I don't know what the hold - up is, but pay attention to her face when she sees you in this. You're you-- you'll get everything you need just from  that ."

This was maybe what she had missed the most. She knows she could have figured it out herself before now-- this isn't the first date (because they are dates, just platonic dates so far) for which Satsuki has obsessed about an outfit, and Riko's face is extremely honest. Satsuki just hasn't been able to make herself really look. Of everything, she’s probably missed this most—Daiki's always been her courage, just like she's always been his support. If he thinks it's time to figure things out, then it's time. 

Daiki breaks the moment this time-- he flops back onto the bed with a dramatic sigh. "Besides, all the lovey  dovey  shit is giving me hives. Hasn't been this way since you came to tell me all about the boy who gave you garbage. 'Oh Dai- chan ,'" he mocks in a ridiculously raspy falsetto, "'I don't even know his name but I'll be his for the rest of my life.'" 

"I do not sound like that!" Satsuki sputters, trying to hold back her laughter, "And I never said that!" Daiki and her own little comedy of errors about 'the perfect boy who gave Satsuki a  popsickle  stick' and 'the cool kid who practices in gym four and really loves basketball,' is still almost more embarrassing than anything she might have said at the time. In retrospect, she's still not sure if Tetsu- kun  had been laughing at them or not when he had formally introduced himself to both of them at the same time while they pulled a comedy duo act of half-finished sentences and gaping mouths. 

Satsuki has half a mind to mock Daiki right back; both her impressions and her memory of the things Daiki had actually said about the boy he had met in gym #4 were much better than Daiki's. Instead, she thinks about courage and support, and the increasingly frantic calls she had been getting  _ every _  time Daiki had one of his platonic, absolutely no-pressure get togethers. She swallows her retort; she smiles a soft little smile and steals Daiki's magazine from his loose grip. When he starts to bitch, she whaps him on the head with it, and, grinning, sweeps out the door.

The little clutch bag swings perfectly from the strap over her shoulder; the frilly pleats on her skirt ruffle gently in the light breeze. Still laughing to herself, Satsuki closes and locks her apartment door on Daiki's annoyed yelling and trots off. Time is a little tight for Satsuki to arrive early, and she needs ever spare second. She needs the set up at the little cafe to be perfect,  after all ; proper information gathering is determined by the knowing where to look at exactly the right time, and chance favors the prepared mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this, we'll see. 
> 
> Sorry we don't get the actual date, trust me it was epic.


End file.
